Universal Remote 1: Into The Big Bat World
by Taco-Pizza-Milkshake
Summary: Clair just turned 24, and lives an oh so boring life. What happens when she finds a universal TV remote at her front door? Well she's thrown into "The Dark Knight" where she'll have to deal with her biggest obstacles yet. It sure beats sitting at a desk all day. Harvey Dent/OC Bruce Wayne/OC Please review! : ) rated M for a future lemon and language
1. Chapter 1

I'm Clair and today is my 24th birthday. and I plan on spending it with my cat Zoe, and watch TV all day, and maybe get Starbucks before I start my day. perfect birthday right? Now I just have to figure out how to get out of bed...it's now 12 in the afternoon, my housemate Steven has left for work already...

With a small smile to myself I get up out of bed, and walk over to my closet pulling out my light blue short sleeved plain dress, denim jacket, and my white sandals with the flowers on the straps. I walk over to my mirror that hangs over my dresser and grab the brush that's on the dresser, I brush my long blonde hair and smile to myself before setting it down and braiding my hair before laying it to rest over my shoulder, I brush my bangs that are over my eyebrows and smile once I'm done. finally I grab my make up box scanning over the makeup I have with my icy blue eyes. I decided on just my usual cover up, mascara and light pink lipstick.

after I was done getting ready I grabbed my white shoulder purse that fell to my hip and grabbed my small kitten kissing her head as I walked her to the kitchen and set her next to her food dish before I grabbed my cell and keys off the counter. I made my way to the door as I put my stuff in my purse. I stopped at the front door and opened it pausing as i looked down at a small pink package with the words happy birthday hand written in cool hand writing. I picked up the box and looked around the box for some kind of tag to see who it was from but there was nothing. with a confused expression I closed the door though I still held a small smile on my face.

After walking down down the sidewalk I managed to get the box bow open and found a small piece of folded paper and a pink glittery remote. I tilted my head some as I looked at it, before I opened the card. it read…

'Here's a gift you won't regret! Use it well do not fret! this remote is 'universal' it will make your wildest fantasies come true! don't think I'm telling the truth birthday girl? Here, think of a movie you recently watched a man with a calling card, and a man with a mask..and then press play. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!'

I did laugh after reading the note and then shrugged it off as nothing...but me being me I still tried out the 'universal' remote. I thought of the movie I watched last night, 'The Dark Knight' and then pressed play.

I felt pressure in my head like I was getting a headache, I was dizzy, I and closed my eyes. when I opened them everything seemed the same, traffic a little busier maybe, but still the same i still felt very dizzy. I stopped walking at the crosswalk and rolled my eyes at myself as i put the remote in my purse, I felt stupid for trying it. A guy walked up beside me and waited silently with a duffle bag in one hand and a mask in the other. I looked at him and turned away, before pausing and looking at him again.

clown paint? what the fuck? I stopped myself from wanted to stare at him and pryed my eyes away. I felt nervous suddenly. I had a very terrible fear of clowns. Being the nervous wreck I was as soon as the cross walk light came on I walked across quickly shaking my head looking back at the man who disappeared into a van. He looked oddly familiar...I didn't really get a good look of him though.

Soon I walked into the Starbucks happily ready to caffeinate myself and then head home to snuggle with Zoe and watch TV all day. which this is of course my well deserved day off! I walked to the register and ordered myself a caramel latte before finding a seat by the window and sitting down.

I heard my phone go off. I pulled out my phone, slowly looking at the pink remote swallowing some before looking at my phone. a message from Harvey Dent?..from an hour ago at 11, and a message from Bruce Wayne? I laughed quietly to myself. Steven, my housemate knew I loved batman so he probably went and changed my contacts. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a Joker in here.

I opened the one from 'Bruce Wayne' first. 'Sorry I'm late, I'm almost at Starbucks now. Happy birthday by the way! I'll see you soon.' I raised my eyebrows after reading it, then rolled my eyes shaking my head. I laughed slowly at the thought of Christian Bale walking through Starbucks and having coffee with me. And if he did Steven really took this joke seriously. Finally I switched to see what 'Harvey Dent' wrote me

'I hope you and Wayne are still up for dinner tonight! Our friend Rachel will be there! Happy birthday Clair!' I smiled and laughed I guess Steven is having our friends take us to dinner...I'm pretty sure 'Harvey' is Lesley, and 'Rachel' is Harper, my friends from work. but I play along.

'Yeah! We're on for dinner! :) we'll be there! Thanks Harvey! ;)' I text back and added the winky face to hint at the fact I figured out the joke.

I look up just as the...yes THE Christian Bale walked through the Starbucks in his nice suit and tie looking around the coffee shop. It had to be a coincidence, I think they're shooting the new Batman VS. Superman movie here..wait but Ben Affleck is Batman in that movie.

I thought back to the texts I received and then the remote and rolled my eyes. It's Christian Bale not Bruce Wayne! I felt giddy suddenly, I love Christian Bale as an actor, in my opinion he was the best Batman. Not to mention he's also super attractive.

I decided to act like he wasn't there but my inner fangirl knew, oh she knew, and she was going crazy. To be honest I wanted to hug him and jump up and down and beg him to do the voice, the Batman voice. I knew that would be wrong though right? I mean he's a person who wanted coffee, like me,

Oh my God he's coming over here. I was half tempted to jump under the table. I was getting nervous, a celebrity was looking at me as if I was a friend he had for years...He was smiling suavely at me and it made me smile back of course. maybe he was getting ready to say 'your friend..steven did this for you...happy birthday.' and hug me and spend the day with me.

He sat down in front of me and smiled. "Happy birthday Clair," He said and I smiled. Happily maybe too giddily. I couldn't help it...It was Christian Bale!

"Thank you Mr-" He cut me off giving me a weird look. But smiling as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

"We've known each other since childhood and you we're about to call me Mr. Wayne. Really Clair?" Bruce laughed and smirked at me. I stared at him confused before shaking it off. My heart began thumping in my chest. I laughed my awkward laugh and shook my head.

"sorry, Bruce!..?" I kinda made it sound like a question, one that received a confused look from...Bruce. I smiled at him. He seemed to shake it off. So many questions we're running through my mind, ones I didn't know the answer to. My mind wandered back to the remote...oh God I'm letting it get to me, this isn't real it's a big joke that Steven is pulling.

Bruce was watching me, apparently there had been a pause while I was thinking. It was getting awkward. "So Bruce...how are things?" I asked "Life here?..still adjusting?" I asked with a laugh. This was kinda funny for me...I love the movies so I guess I'll ust go with it for now, even though i felt kind of...weirded out.

Bruce smiled "I'm always tired, not sleeping at night does that to me..," He winked at me. SO I guess I know he's Batman? or maybe he's talking about getting laid? I felt kind of grossed out by the second one and shook my head. "But I guess I'm still adjusting to staying up at night..I fell asleep during a meeting this morning..." He said with a laugh. I gave a laugh as well. "How are things with you and Harvey..." He smirked but I could see a little bit of jealousy in his eyes.

I gave a confused look before remembering 'Harvey Dent'. I gave another laugh "Is that jealousy I sense? Believe me...we're just friends," I said and nodded...Though if I really knew Harvey Dent I would totally want a little more...oh wait but I'm sitting with 'Bruce Wayne'...I probably would want him more right? Shit I can't decide.

"That's not what the tabloids say," Bruce smirked at me. he pulled out his phone and showed me an article. I froze at what I saw. It looked to be me and Harvey walking out of a movie theater, his hand on my waist and I smiling up at him. 'DA Harvey dent and journalist Clair Kelsey spotted leaving the theater getting pretty close. new love interest for our newly elected DA?'

"When did that come out?" I asked taking his phone gently. which he let me do...I was reading through the article as he spoke.

"yesterday evening.." He said "You and Harvey are getting close huh?," He said he seemed little sad about it.

I looked up at him secretly remembering the URL 'Gotham Daily' I was at a loss for words. "We're just friends Bruce.." I said and shook my head I felt sick suddenly all I wanted to do was go home and take a nap...nap? wait!

I'm dreaming..that's it! I slid Christian...no Bruce his phone back. "I'm not feeling to well.." I said. Bruce gave me a concerned look.

"It's because I showed you that isn't it? I'm sorry.." He said standing up as I stood up. "I know you always say…"I prefer to write the paper not be in it".." He said I looked at him with wide eyes. " and I shouldn't have asked...not on your birthday anyway.."

Holy balls! he just quoted me! He doesn't even know me.

"Let me drive you home okay?" Bruce said grabbing my purse for me. I nodded and took the purse from him. As confused as I was i wouldn't pass up a ride...It was much better than walking.

"Okay...and don't worry about it Bruce..It's fine..I wasn't feeling to good earlier.." I said as he lead me out to his car...a sports car of course it's a sports car. He opened the door for me before getting in on his own side.

and then he started driving me home as if it were a normal occurrence. which I guess in my crazy DREAM it was. He knows where I live..

"So what made you feel sick?" Bruce asked as he turned the corner towards my house. I had to think of a lie quickly

"Oh I woke with a headache..." I lied easily. I felt quickly the sense of guilt I get from lying...I hate lying to people! "I probably just need a nap.." I said and looked out the window.

"Well I hope you feel better..." He said though I feel like he knew I was lying, and probably still blamed himself for showing me that article.

"Thank you.."

"Are we still on for dinner with Harvey and Rachel?," He asked I nodded quietly though I felt like hitting my head on the window. "I'll pick you up at 7:30." he smiled at me and parked in front of my house, he laid a hand on my bare leg. "call me if you need anything.." He said. I blushed and looked at his hand and then at him.

"Okay!" I said quickly holding my purse tightly and swinging the door open before getting out quickly and shutting the door. turning on my heel and waving bye to Bruce before dashing inside leaving my keys in the door.

"Steven!," I cried out. I paused as I looked around the house...it didn't look the same at all. I felt sadness hit me. Steven wasn't here...maybe this wasn't dream..I looked around at the pictures on the wall. there was some of me and my family, and then looking around there was some of me and Rachel Dawes...Me and Bruce Wayne..Harvey and I...the pictures of Me and Steven were gone, all of my friends.

I whipped out my phone and opened the gallery...more pictures that I don't remember taking. oh my god this was real! this was happening! there were selfies of Me and Bruce, lots of Me and Rachel, and plenty of me and Harvey...we were cuddling on my couch. I slowly turned to look at my couch and what I saw made me scream.

"Morgan Freeman?!," I cried out. There he was..dressed in a white suit, and smiling a loving and calm smile. He chuckled, standing up from my blue couch.

"People call me that a lot...it's actually God.." He said calmly.

I laughed "Oh my god this is a dream..Morgan Freeman is in my living room calling himself God.." She laughed "I've gone crazy.."

"You're not crazy...I suppose you're liking my gift?," He smiled with a knowing look. I became serious suddenly.

"You did this?," I motioned to nothing in particular. "You're the reason why I am in this movie?," I said not getting angry...no that's not even close I was raging.

God only seem to smile. "Walk with me." He said walking to my front door gently picking up my white kitten on the way, he held Zoe to his chest and looked back at my motionless self. "Are you coming?," He asked. I found myself slowly following after.

"You really are God.." I whispered. I couldn't believe it...I followed after him hearing his chuckle. which I found fatherly and comforting.

"Yes I am," He said

"Why me?," I asked watching him disappear through the front door, which was engulfed in a white light. I couldn't see him anymore. I swallowed thickly looking around before disappearing into the light as well.

As soon as I walked in it I was in a completely white office. "God has an office..." I said looking at him sitting on his desk with my white kitten resting in his arms. He only smiled at me.

"You have questions." God said and I shook my head getting out of dazed state of mind.

Oh boy I had many questions! like why the heck me?! Oh my god I'm in God's office. I'M IN HEAVEN RIGHT NOW!

"Am I dead?," I whispered to him. He laughed and shook his head.

"You are far from dead Clair. you are at a high point in your life right now. choosing between Bruce Wayne and Harvey Dent." He said I felt my eye twitch. I felt sick again.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"You did this to yourself." He said with a smile clearly amused. "You are the one that listened to a card." Okay now I was feeling even more stupid and embarrassed. right in front of God my face turned bright red and I looked away.

"Why did you give me that remote?," I said my voice higher than normal. I slowly looked at him, my embarrassment very clear.

"You prayed to me Clair Kelsey, when you were a little girl," He said standing up and walking over to a file cabinet still holding my sleeping kitten in the crook of his arm. He opened the cabinet that opened all the way across the office and hit the wall on the other side of the room. My mouth fell open.

This was just like Bruce Almighty.

in a moment God pulled out a file, it had my name on it. He pulled out a paper and smiled looking at it before reading it. there was a picture of me at 7 years old on it

'Dear God I hope you're listening right now...I'm Clair but you know that! all my parents do is sat at an office desk all day and type at a computer..I want to do something fun with my life! By the time I'm 24...which is a very, very, very long time away I'll be like in high school or something. Will you think of something cool for me to do on my 24th birthday? please? I don't want to end up at a computer my whole life... I love you," He read the note out and suddenly I remembered that moment. I had just gotten back from take your child to work day, I spent the day at the newspaper office with my parents and being bored all day...feeling sorry for them.

and what was I doing now...I was doing the same thing I promised myself I wouldn't do. I watched as he put my file away closing the cabinet.

"Of all the prayers to answer...you choose mine?," I asked completely dumbfounded by that fact.

"Yes," He said with a smile. "You are doing exactly what you said you wouldn't do...So I gave you a present, and I made the first adventure a little easier for you.."

"Easier?" I asked curiously

"Well my intentions for you was to some how get yourself involved with this movie, but since you were confused and this is your first time I thought I'd give you a free pass and make you Rachel and Bruce's long time friend...but the next time you get to pick the movie and do...well this by yourself." He chuckled.

"After I finish this...which i imagine is the only way out of this film.." She said with a blank face. God nodded with an amused smile handing me my sleepy kitten, who I took and hugged close to me. "I won't do this again...I'm in a movie with a killer clown...If I do...do this again..It'll be in a Disney movie." I said. then I paused "You know?...I'd totally be okay if narrated my life.." I whispered

I heard him laugh "I get that a lot" He said with a smile "Well have fun." He said and with that his Godly office disappeared and I was standing in my living room and it was 6!

"Shit I have dinner with a DA...I guess Rachel who's not the DA's girlfriend, and a billionaire who's my best friend and is also Batman..." I put my kitten down on the couch.

"It's gonna be a long night..."

Heya! I'm the Taco! :) Please review! please don't flame! and sorry if I spell anything wrong I have dyslexia and I went back and edited everything 3 times just in case! sorry if I missed anything first to review gets a shot out and all my love! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Finally I was ready after an hour. I wore my black dress that fell to just above my knees and black high heels. I styled my hair to be curly and my hair fell to the middle of my stomach, in the back was a black bow. I actually wore a lot of makeup, silver eye shadow that had sparkles in it, eyeliner, mascara, blush and pink lipstick.

by now it was 7:15 and I was waiting for Bruce. I never pictured myself in this situation, waiting for a fictional character to come take me to my birthday dinner. Okay now that I put it that way I was getting excited. Who gets gifted this opportunity? I smile happily to myself as I picked up Zoe and started dancing with her.

I needed to somehow make time go faster. I laughed at her little tiny meows of protest as i sat her down, I walked to the kitchen smiling as I heard the bell on her blue collar ringing as she followed after me. I got myself a glass of water and tilted my head as my cat found a fly to jump after. My mind wandered to what would happen with me in the movie.

Rachel dies...I will be there to comfort Bruce, and maybe stop Harvey from becoming 'Two Face' and I'd help beat up the Joker! I started laughing at my own thoughts. I couldn't beat the Joker even if I tried my hardest. I don't think the 'clown prince of crime' would give me a fighting chance and then an A for effort.

Then I paused. What would happen if I altered the movie? changed things so that nothing bad happens...WHAT IF I FUCKED SOMETHING UP AND I BECOME TWO FACE!? no no no...That won't happen!

Keep movie on track...but I'll save Rachel...I smiled at that thought. Of course I wouldn't let my fictional bestie die. With that thought I heard the front door ring. I smiled grabbing my black purse I only brought on special occasions and walked to the door. I sighed softly before smiling wide, getting ready to greet Bruce like he really was my oldest friend that i loved dearly.

I opened the door and smiled. "Hi Bruce!" I said happily giving him a hug. He hugged me back smiling down at me.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better," Bruce said hugging me tightly before letting me go, he held a small black box in his hand with a blue ribbon on top. He saw me looking at it, and smirked his suave smirk. "I know you said not to get you anything, but i saw it and I couldn't resist," He said now giving me a sheepish look. He held the box out to me.

"Thank you Bruce.." I smiled and gently took the box. I stared at it...I was kind of scared to know what was in the box.

"Are you going to open it?," He smirked at me. I blushed and nodded.

Slowly I took the ribbon off the box, the lid. I gasped at what I saw. It was a beautiful diamond necklace. the diamond was shaped to look like a heart, and there were little diamonds going up the necklace in little tiny hearts. "It's the only one. I had it made just for you.." He said.

Nobody has ever given me anything this extravagant before. I was tempted to ask if it was real...but I stopped realizing this was Bruce Wayne...

"Bruce..It's beautiful.." I whispered, I looked up at him my cheeks forming a blush.

"let me put it on you." Bruce said taking the box from me, slowly I turned around and smiled some having chills go up and down my spine as I felt his soft touch place the necklace around my neck. I bit my lip gently as the necklace was on my blush very existent and visible. I turned around as he let go.

"You look stunning.." He said with another one of his charming Wayne smiles that had me want to melt into his buff arms.

I blushed a deeper red. "Thank you.." I said looking at my feet "Can we go now..I'm already a blushing wreck." I said clearly embarrassed. Bruce laughed and laid a hand on my lower back guiding me to the limo.

You always were easily embarrassed." He chuckled and I sarcastically laughed back at him.

"You're so funny Bruce." I said sarcastically.

soon Bruce and I were in the limo, this one being my first time in one! I looked around trying not to act to excited not wanting "The world's greatest detective" get that something's up. I paused when I felt my phone vibrate through the purse. I opened my purse and paused. There was the remote. I purposely left that remote at home...I did not put it in my purse..I wanted to pull it out and throw it out a window. Putting those thoughts in the back of my mind I pulled out my phone. I had a text from Harvey..

'Rachel and I are at the restaurant now, I suppose Wayne is late getting you? is it true the stuff they say about him? being a total stiff?' Harvey texted me. I rolled my eyes knowing that he was probably just jealous with the friendship Bruce and I have.

I quickly texted back. 'Harvey!he's really nice, and he picked me up on time! I'll see you and Rachel there. : )' slowly I began looking through my texts between him and I.

Harvey and I flirted a lot...We had moments when we talked like we were best friends, but there was little sexual innuendos in some of our texts. I blushed. I decided to pull up call history. Harvey and I called and talked a lot, usually at night, Bruce and I talked a fair amount as well, and Rachel and I...Damn I guess we talked each others ears off...

I put my phone away and zipped up my purse. I looked out the window, Bruce and I made small talk about daily life and some about his Batman problems which I was very intrigued and interested in listening to.

Finally we made it to the restraunt and Bruce and I both got out, we were both greeted like we were clebrities by the people who worked there. Well Bruce did own the place, and I was with him. I saw Harvey and I felt the butterflies in my stomach start flying around like crazy. Okay, yes I thought Harvey was cute, and very handsome and oh my god he's great.

Bruce and I walked over to them Harvey standing up to meet me. I grinned happily, as he hugged me my inner fangirl wanting to just hop in his arms and put a just married sign on the back of his car...but I also wanted to do that to Bruce...

"You look beautiful." Harvey whispered in my ear before reluctantly pulling away from me. I smiled and blushed deeply. Rachel looked at me standing up and smiling wide. like I would to my friends we both engulfed each other in a long hug laughing.

"Happy birthday Clair!" She exclaimed happily. I laughed

"Thanks!" We all soon sat down. Harvey and Bruce stared at each other.

"Wayne I've heard so much about you from Clair," Harvey said with a forced smile at Bruce and then a smile at me, a sincere one.

"I sure hope she hasn't told you everything." Bruce laughed looking at me and I looked at him back. I smiled some. Rachel looked at me as if asking if I did let out the biggest secret in the world. I gave her a look like 'You really think I'd do that?' and she only smiled looking at Harvey.

That's when we started getting into a conversation if we would let our children grow up in Gotham.

"We grew up in Gotham look at us..." I laughed after Rachel said she probably wouldn't to raise her child in a city with so much crime. "A billionaire, a newly elected district attorney, his partner and fantastic lawyer, and me...journalistic reporter," I said and smiled. "We all have names for ourselves..That we've worked hard for."

"Yes I agree we did work hard, and we turned out great...but I wouldn't let my children growing up idolizing a man who hides behind a mask fighting crime. I wouldn't want them to do that...I wouldn't want that life for them." Rachel said to me, and then looked at Bruce who was staying quiet.

ouch..that must have broke his ego a little bit. I looked at Harvey as he was deep in thought.

"Gotham is proud to have someone that is willing to stand up to the crime of Gotham," Harvey said.

"But doing it behind a mask?," Rachel said in a monotone voice. "Gotham needs heroes like you Harvey...elected officials.."

"Yeah who appointed the batman?," Bruce said with a laugh, I looked at him before to my food.

"All of us who stood by and let scum take over the city," Harvey stated

"But It's a democracy," Rachel stated. I took a deep breath..I wanted to skip that talk with the whole romans and Caesar thing...

Slowly I grabbed the paper. and put it over Harvey's face. "Who's to say...Maybe Harvey's the caped crusader.." I said with a smile before putting the paper down. Harvey was smiling at me amused and looking at me adoringly.

"I think someone would have noticed by now If I was missing at night.." He said gently taking my hand before letting it go. I blushed and laid the paper on the table. "And I wouldn't be able to do it because...like Caesar who died the bad guy...

You either die the hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the villain." There it was that famous quote He said in this scene. I smiled.

"Well good thing none of us are evil..." I said quickly and laughed nervously. "Anyone wanna confess to murder just in case?" I asked awkwardly. Rachel, Bruce and Harvey laughed.

"Anyways the thing about Batman is...he doesn't want to do this the rest of his life. He's looking for someone to take over the mantle." Harvey said.

"Someone like you?" Bruce asked I looked at him.

"Maybe, if I'm up to it." Harvey said looking at him. I could really feel the tension between these two.

"Who wants dessert? I'm thinking birthday cake?" I said Harvey and Bruce looked at me, they could tell I was desperately pleading with my eyes for them to stop, and so they did...

"Let me throw you a fundraiser.." Bruce said to Harvey who looked at him ready to deny any offer from this man.

"I'm up for three years.." He said with a smile "I appreciate the offer though.."

"No please I insist...You have one fundraiser from me you'll never have to worry about it again." Bruce said with a smile

Harvey nodded "Alright...thank you.." He said reluctantly.

after that the rest of the night went smoothly...thank goodness. But of course the tme came to take us home, and Bruce and Harvey were having a debate on who should take who home.

I sighed and looked at Rachel who looked at me smiling and giving a soft laugh. "You asked for this Clair...When you asked to be introduced to Harvey I told you he'd get a bit jealous of your friendship with Bruce."

"And he's not jealous with yours?," I asked. Of course Harvey had to be...? didn't he like Rachel just a little bit..

"No Harvey and I are colleagues.." She whispered. "Harvey really likes you Clair...you've known eachother for 6 months, I think he's fallen in love with you.." She whispered. That's when I felt the pressure...Harvey was in love with me?! and Bruce was too...ah fuck...Bruce should fall for Rachel...Though I'm pretty sure Bruce does love Rachel or maybe both of us.

"Please help me out...just a little bit?" I asked her. Rachel smiled and laughed.

"Bruce please take me home, I haven't seen you in forever...we have so much to talk about.." SHe laughed Bruce looked over at Rachel and gave a smile. he didn't immediately agree to it, but he did. Then we were all saying goodbye Rachel and I hugging and then Bruce and I...who hugged longer than normal.

Then I was off with Harvey.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" I asked with a nervous laugh as we began driving back to my house. I felt awkward now knowing that he loved me...I didn't know if i'd be able to love him back...like that...I mean I fangirl love him.

Harvey smiled as he drove. "I did because you were there." He said looking at me briefly before the road again. I blushed. "To be honest with you Clair...I don't really like Wayne.." He said. I frowned.

"I'm sorry..." I said sadly. he noticed I was sad and I could feel his eyes on me for a second. I looked at him and could tell he felt bad for saying anything.

"Don't be...you've known him longer than me, and it's not my place to say anything...except..do you have feelings for this guy?" Harvey asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Harvey...Please don't get jealous...Bruce Wayne has been friendzoned to the max." I laughed which caused him to laugh. Though I didn't know if I completely meant what I said.

"Have I?" He asked after a moment. I looked at him slowly he seemed incredibly nervous, and concerned. he parked at my house.

"I haven't decided yet.." I said softly leaning in and kissing his cheek which caused his cheeks to move up. I could tell he was smiling. I quickly departed the car. I could hear him roll down the window.

"Happy Birthday..." He said happily.

"Thank you!" and with that I was off into my house where I totally passed out on the couch. unaware of any events that may come to happen...though aware at the same time...


End file.
